


Secret Santa 2018: For Anna

by Remlundskan



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Can you tell how much I love them?, Competitive, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Shelly had been saying earlier how he had more stamina than Jefferson, being so much older and with more experience. Something that Jefferson instantly wanted to put to the test.He could not let Shelly win. Not when he had been bragging to the older man that he could last a lot longer in any sexual situation.He was so turned on it was insane, and Shelly looked so fucking hot, just lying there, his for the taking, but he was determined to win this one.





	Secret Santa 2018: For Anna

Jefferson stood back and admired his handiwork, letting his eyes wander over the naked man tied to the bed, nipple clamps firmly attached, the chains fastened in a black leather collar around his neck, and his cock so hard that it was almost red. Jefferson was panting hard, having spent the better part of at least 45 minutes driving himself and his lover mad. He loved watching the older man struggle against his restraints; Shelly had been saying earlier how he had more stamina than Jefferson, being so much older and with more experience. Something that Jefferson instantly wanted to put to the test.

So far, he had tried everything in the book, blow job, rim job, finger fucking the man until he started panting, licking every single inch of Shelly’s gorgeous body, everything except for actually getting up on the bed and riding that fat cock until they both passed out. The reason for that being, unfortunately, that Jefferson was at the end of his rope, and if he got up on the bed and started riding that fat cock, he would cum, and cum hard, which in this case, also meant that Shelly was right.

And he could not let Shelly win. Not when he had been bragging to the older man that he could last a lot longer in any sexual situation.

“You ready to give up, old man?” It would have sounded a lot better, had his voice not fucking trembled with desire. He was so turned on it was insane, and Shelly looked so fucking hot, just lying there, his for the taking, but he was determined to win this one.

It took a while before Shelly answered and fuck him, he didn’t even sound out of breath.

“I’ve got all night!”

Jefferson knew that Shelly was as worked up as he was, he knew that Shelly was doing everything in his power not to give in, he knew that Shelly was losing control, but damn it, so was Jefferson.

“Good… Good, me too!”

He had removed his clothes a long time ago, the only thing covering his body was sweat and Shelly could see his hard cock, clear as day. He was looking at Jefferson like he was a starving man staring at a feast and the look in his eyes set every single cell in Jefferson’s body on fire. Fuck, he wanted Shelly so bad, he wanted to feel him inside. He had never wanted anything more badly in his life.

Fuck winning! He didn’t have any self-control left, anyway, his whole body was aching to be fucked. He swore to himself, his body shaking, and climbed up on the bed.

“Jeff…”

“Shut up!”

He didn’t stop to think, or even look at Shelly; he positioned himself over the other man’s groin, steadying himself on the big belly as he plunged down on Shelly’s cock, almost crying as he felt it fill him up. There was a strangled noise from Shelly as well and Jefferson felt the bed move as professor Oberon started pushing himself inside Jefferson’s ass. Jefferson was almost sagging with relief as they moved against each other violently, knowing it would be over in a matter of seconds. He didn’t even have the strength to lift his head and look at his lover, but he moved his hands over the belly and up to the nipple clamps, pulling at them, getting Shelly to groan loudly in painful pleasure. He had been hesitant about wearing them until Jefferson had demonstrated, with some really interesting results. Shelly hadn’t said a word of objection after that and he pushed even harder as Jefferson kept on pulling.

“Fuck, Shelly… yes, fuck yes… oh, god, harder, Shelly, fuck me harder, fucking punish me, professor, just fucking fuck me… oh, fuck, Shelly, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna fucking cum all over you, Shelly… fuck, I fucking love you so much…”

All inhibitions lost ages ago, Jefferson spoke without thinking, just let the words come, the loud groans from Shelly like music to his ears. How had he gotten so lucky?! How… His brain stopped working when he came, long, thick stripes of cum hitting Shelly’s adorable big belly, but he heard, and definitely felt, Shelly cum as well, erupting inside him mere seconds later, his name being shouted like a voice from the heavens.

It wasn’t until much later (which actually only was about a minute or so), when he was resting in Shelly’s arms, still trying to catch his breath, that his lover pointed out:

“I believe I won, my love!”

Jefferson had to laugh, he felt like laughing at that and he had no energy for anything else.

“Yeah, well… I want a re-match!”

Shelly groaned in exhaustion.

"I figured as much! But next time... it's my turn to play, and your turn to wear the collar."

How did he get so lucky?!


End file.
